Even in Death
by Blind by Darkness
Summary: Kyre is having a hard time dealing with the death of her only love. She is trying to move on but can't.


Hah I tried writing a love story and this is what I got please review

Disclaimer I own none of these characters (Riku), My friend owns (Kyre)

Even in death

Another cold and lonely day, just like every other ever since... 'Then'. The autumn winds swirled the fading colored leaves around, making them dance upon the earth and dying grass.

The rusty gates squeaked ever so loudly as they were pushed open slowly. Alone, a single youth stepped onto the stony rocks that led a trail throughout the enclosed and morbid area.

As another violent gust of wind swooped up with long ponytail behind her, flicking it around before it swayed gently. Her bangs bounced over the red bandana securely holding them up.

Cold, the young girl held her jacket tighter, hugging her fragile and slim form.

She walked past many stones; some freshly placed indicating that yet another soul drifted away into the light. They all stood up, standing straight from the ground. The sight was depressing, knowing that under the ground, she walked upon someone that lay in peace.

Furthering herself in the burial ground, her emerald orbs could see her destination. A lump formed in her throat as every step she took brought her closer and closer. She clenched her fists and sniffled a bit, fighting back threatening tears.

Then she stopped and shut her eyes tightly, knowing that the very sight brought back horribly painful memories to her tortured mind.

-.Flashback.-

''I...I love you too Kyre'' He whispered softly as his sapphire orbs softened.

From her emerald orbs, tears spilled over staining her tanned and ever so slightly flushed cheeks.

''I didn't think you...you did.'' She wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, pulling him in a close embrace.

''I just... could never say it.'' He rested his head upon the glossy raven locks, mixing slate with ebony.

There was no need for a reply as they both sniffling quietly in each other's arms under the moon and stars dim light.

-.End.-

Upon reliving such a pained memory in her mind, Kyre's knees gave out and she crumbled in front of the grave with freshly placed flowers resting upon the soil. The others had already prayed their respects.

''It's been a year today.'' She chocked out as a fresh tear rolled down her face. Her eyes closed shut again as her body trembled.

''I really miss you.'' She sobbed quietly, hiding her face in shame.

''I said I would be strong, but this is so hard.'' Her fingers traced the letters carved into the black marble, lingering in place.

''I can't go on without you Riku.'' Kyre bit down on her lower lip as a cascade of tears flowed freely from her glazed eyes.

No matter how hard he tried, Kyre couldn't compose herself. Every time she stopped at his lover's grave, it dug at her heart, shattering the remains. The hole would remain forever, never being able to be mended or filled.

''I miss your sweet morning kisses. I miss running my fingers through your soft hair.''

-.Flashback.-

They lay there silently together in bed with their fingers laced, just gazing at each other.

''Kyre.'' Riku said hesitantly, trying to smirk confidently.

''Ya.''

''Can I kiss you?'' Riku closed his eyes ashamed and lowered his head to hide his blush.

Kyre smiled and tipped Riku's chin up with a feathery touch. She didn't say anything but her smile, the one showing so much love and compassion said more then words could ever say. Riku reached over slowly and brushed away a few locks fallen upon Kyre's cheek.

He brought himself closer till they were a mere breath apart, delicately brushing their lips together.

-.End.-

''You left me Riku, left me here in this cruel reality all alone.'' She slammed her fist against the ground leaning on it for support.

''I still blame myself for all this. Even after what you told me it wasn't.''

A small droplet from the rain clouds below mixed itself with freshly fallen tears. One by one, the cold wetness fell from the sky, leaving small puddles in formation.

''I shouldn't have let you go. You should of stayed home that day.'' Her heart sank to the pits of her stomach as her dampened hair stuck to her red face.

''I'll never forget what you said.'' Her mind drifted off into another somber haunting memory.

-.Flashback.-

''Riku, stay here with me today.'' Kyre pleaded, grabbing onto her love's arm and pouting child like.

''I'm sorry Kyre but I promised Mike I would show up.'' Riku tilted his head slightly to one side and smiling at the sight of Kyre trying to make cute puppy dog eyes.

''You can miss it for me can't you?'' Kyre inched up closer to Riku and traced small circles upon the black silk material that clung to his chest.

Wrapping his arms around Kyre's slim waist, Riku smirked and kissed his mate's forehead. ''I won't be long, I promise. Besides I have a surprise for you.''

Kyre squealed at the sound of a surprised and kissed Riku before his love grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He glanced quickly over his shoulder and sent Kyre a wink and a smile before he closed the door behind him.

-.End.-

''You never came back to me Riku. You abandoned me.''

Inside, she felt desolated, broken down and agonized. Getting up alone every morning proved to be a challenge on its own. Without a companion, someone to love and hold she felt so empty and alone.

Moving on was the worst. Trying to bring yourself to see other people became difficult when all you could think about was another. Why hurt someone because you're still hurting deep down inside. In the end, it could only result in more heartbreak, which was something the raven-haired teenager couldn't live through again.

''I still can't move on.''

-.Flashback.-

''He should be back by now.'' Kyre paced around the room, repeatedly glancing at the clock.

Riku was not one to break to a promise he made. Yet Kyre began to worry thought she knew Riku could perfectly well take care of himself if something had happened.

Thinking that something had happened, only made Kyre worst. She became fidgety as a sinking feeling nestled itself in her stomach. _What if_ kept racing in her mind. What if Riku was in an accident?

Kyre flicked on the TV to the news channel right away. If there was an accident, the news crews would have surely reported it. But nothing out of the ordinary was on. No road incidents, no shootings, nothing.

Though that calmed Kyre but a tiny bit, her mind ceased thinking of the worst-case scenarios.

Finally seating herself, Kyre took a deep breath to relax herself but not even a minute later a loud noise from the door caused her to jump out of her skin. It followed by a loud thud against the door and Kyre cowered in fear but managed to walk over to the door and open it.

-. End .-

They don't know you can't leave me

''No matter what I do my love holds me back Riku.''

Another salty tear fell onto the faded green grass. The pain continued to flow from his eyes and heart as another strangled sob escaped his throat.

''The only reason I still linger here is because you always believed I was never weak.''

So many times suicide seemed so logical, so liberating. All the freedom in the world could be given with a slash to the wrists and a few valium pills. Every time when she felt his lowest his tendencies to think about taking her own life became her best friend. The lonely nights slowly stabbed at her heart, leaving none of her former self-confidence.

''I don't want to disappoint you my love. I know your watching me somehow.'' Kyre got to her feet in a stagger as her head throbbed from so much crying.

She could barely see the path ahead of her, the area had gone black from the rain clouds still letting the small droplets drown the grassy patches, nourishing them with the vital liquid.

''Thank you.'' She looked up at the clouds, ignoring the rain splattering against her skin. Her eyes looked down and gazed at the faint glimmer of gold on her finger and a barely visible smirk graced the corner of her lips.

-. Flashback .-

The door creaked open slowly and her emerald orbs went wide as her vision blurred with confusion, shock and her very own tears.

''Riku!'' She screamed and crumbled to her knees beside the motionless body.

On the black velvet jacket she could see a hole, tiny yet big enough to catch his attention. Her heart caught in her throat as Kyre's trembling hand pushed away the material to reveal another hole in the ebony muscles shirt.

She hadn't yet noticed the blood staining her hands as she pushed the material in the shirt further down to reveal her greatest fear. A tiny hole was gushing blood just above Riku's heart.

A strangled sob escaped the depths of her throat as he shook Riku gently whispering the slate-haired boys name.

''Riku don't go. Please don't go. Stay with me Riku.''

But there came no reply. Kyre immediately checked for a pulse as the neighbor from across the way opened her door to see what the commotion was. She too let out a scream of horror and dashed back in to grab her phone.

The heart beat was faint but still there giving Kyre little hope to cling onto as the words from his crying neighbor talking to an emergency person flooded his ears.

Then came an intolerable silence broken by the small sounds of coughing.

''Riku!''

His sapphire orbs slowly opened only half way but enough to make out kyre leaned above him.

''Kyre.'' Riku coughed again as a small trickle of blood slid from his mouth and down his ivory cheek.

''This is my fault. You've been shot and I should have made you stay home and-'' The girl fumbled with her words and stuttering threw her hiccups.

''Kyre...shh''

Riku begged for silence as he slowly lifted his hand and placed it on Kyre's, which was still trembling, on his chest.

''Riku I-''

''It's not your fault.'' A bit more blood stained Riku's lips and cheeks, covering the pale blue that was beginning to color his lips.

Kyre reluctantly nodded, still quivering as more neighbors crowded the hall to see what occurring was. A few mothers shielded their children's eyes as they brought them back inside the apartments.

The sound of sirens from outside made their way to the people's ears as they cleared way for the paramedics.

''I love you Kyre.''

The raven-haired boy leaned in closer, her face mere inches from Riku's.

''I love you too Riku.'' She pressed her lips against Riku's, stealing her love's last few breaths.


End file.
